Almost Let Her Go
by DetectiveObsessed
Summary: Nick finds himself negotiating for Amanda's life when Murphy comes back for her. After what she endured, how will Amanda recover? The close call brings Fin to a startling realization that he needs his partner more than he thought. "Only know you've been high when you're feeling low. You only hate the road when you're missing home." Inspired by "Let Her Go" By Passenger


**This is just an idea that's been popping in my head the past few days. It will go in the Finanda direction. Please tell me what you think!**

"Get out of my damn way!" Nick yelled as he flew down the streets of New York, sirens blaring. He was on his lunch break, at a small diner grabbing a burger and a much needed cup of coffee when he heard the radio call. A frantic woman had called 911 saying that she heard commotion in her neighbor's apartment. When she used her key to come and check on the young woman she was horrified to see her sitting on the ground with a gun to her temple. She says it was a man with a Scottish or Irish accent, and a handle bar mustache. Normally Nick would allow uniforms to deal with this situation, or call hostage negotiation. But this time it was different, because the address that was read off through his radio was Amanda's. And _he_ was the closet to her apartment.

He parked his car on the curb and ran in the building, flying up the five flights of stairs to her floor, not even loosing a breath. He had been here once before when shit had gone down with her sister so he remembered where to go.

The door was shut and he could faintly hear the sound of a television. '_Maybe it's just a false alarm._' He thought, or hoped. He decided to knock on the door and see if he got an answer. One moment passes, then another. His next move was going to be breaking down the door, but there was no need.

The door began to creep open and he saw Rollins standing there looking at him, but something was terribly wrong. He could see it in her eyes, she was terrified. As the door opened more, he saw why. Murphy was standing behind her with his gun to her head. "Hello Detective Amaro." He smirked.

Amanda just looked up at him with her eyes pleading for help. She clutched the doorway for support, he could tell that she was going into shock. "Murphy, what's that about?" Nick said as calmly as he could.

"How about you come in and sit down detective." The man said in his accent. Nick nodded, his hand clutching his gun on his hip. He followed as Murphy held Amanda by the shoulder and led her to her couch. He told her to sit and she obeyed, his gun never leaving her temple. Murphy remained standing behind her.

He pointed to a chair for Nick to sit in that was situated across the coffee table from Amanda. Nick calmy obeyed. "Okay Murphy what is this about?"

"She stopped paying. I told her that if she stopped paying I would have her. Isn't that right sweetheart?" He looked down at a shaky Amanda who just sighed and nodded.

"We can arrange to get the money to you, Murphy. How much does she still owe?" Nick said, looking Murphy directly in the eyes.

He chuckled, "Oh, we're way passed that now."

Nick watched as Amanda let a single tear escape her eyes. Murphy must have been here for a while. "Okay Murphy tell me what you want. We will get it to you."

"I already got what I wanted. you're here and you're going to do exactly what I say. Or else I will kill her." He said, his voice cold.

"What do you want me to do Murphy?" Nick said, happy that he had him talking.

"You let me take her. Tell all your coworkers including her precious partner that you found her body and she killed herself. Then you forget about her and she starts her life working for me." He said.

Nick was in disbelief. He looked at Amanda, she was just starring at her feet without an expression. "Murphy you know I can't do that. If you just put the gun-"

Murphy grunted, "Do what I say or I will kill her."

Nick shook his head. "Murphy I will get you the money. Just put the gun down."

He raised his voice "I TOLD YOU IT"S NOT ABOUT MONEY."

"Okay, then what is it about?" Nick asked, his voice not flinching.

Murphy smiled again, "She's gonna make me more money than she could ever pay me. Do you know how many men would pay to have a cop underneath them?"

Nick heard Amanda sigh loudly. He was disgusted. "Murphy even if I let you take her she's not gonna do that. She'll kick anyone's ass before they can-"

Murphy interrupted, "She already has."

Nick was dumbfounded "What are you talking about?"

Murphy smiled, "She was down 50K at one point. I figured a good way to pay it off would be for her to do me some favors, in bed.."

Nick's jaw flew open. He looked at Amanda and saw rage boiling in her eyes. "You-" She paused for a breath. "You raped me."

Murphy smiled down at her. "You say rape victim I say desperate slut."

"You had a gun to my head!" She cried.

Murphy snapped. "YOU BETTER SHUT UP OR I'LL BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT RIGHT HERE."

Nick wanted to blow the bastards brains out right there, but he had to control himself. He pulled his gun and pointed it straight at Murphy. "Murphy let her go and we can all walk out of here."

Murphy just shook his head. "Nah. Why the hell are you risking your life for this slut? She doesn't have any family that cares about her. She's a fucking gambling addict for cryin' you loud!"

Nick shook his head and looked straight into Amanda's frightened eyes. "That's not true Murphy. She's got a whole squad of cops that think of her as a little sister. And one of NYPD's most respected captains thinks of her as a daughter. You don't want to fuck with that. And I bet you they're all waiting outside that door."

Murphy pressed the gun harder in her temple, to the point where she whimpered. "Just let me take her. Hot piece of ass like her can make a guy some real money."

Nick decided to play along hoping he would let his guard down.

**Next chapter will be told Fin Fin's POV. Please tell me what y'all think! **


End file.
